in_a_locked_roomfandomcom-20200215-history
Krone Monarchid
}} Krone Monarchid is the brains and the main source of quick money in the inkling team Royalties of Pink Ink. He is one with a great love of puzzles and business, but he wants to make a perfect success in almost anything. He is notable in the team with his weapon of choice and his smart actions, contrary to the other team members. He speaks with a German accent. He is roleplayed by . Development At first thought, Krone's birth color was originally neon green, but was changed to purplr. His weapon was also originally going to be the Dapple Dualies, but was changed to the Mini Splatling to show variety in the team. The rest remain as it is. The name "Krone" is the German word for "crown", and the surname "Monarchid" is a combination of "monarchy", a form of government in which commonly a royal family embodies as the head of a country (representing the theme of his team being about royalty), and "orchid", a type of a colorful and fragrant plant (representing one of the things he likes). Appearance Krone is a fair-skinned inkling boy with the short ponytail but with a tentacle bang hairstyle. His birth color is purple, and his preferred battle color is neon pink. His eye color is orange. His gear consists of the following: *The headgear Half-Rim Glasses, a 2-star item with the ability Special Power Up, which powers the size of the targeting reticle of his Tenta Missiles. *The clothing Hula Punk Shirt, a 2-star item with the ability Ink Saver Main, which reduces the ink consumption of his main weapon. *The shoes Red-Mesh Sneakers, a 2-star item with the ability Special Power Up. *All the bonus abilities added for the gears are the Ink Saver Mains. This is because he prefers inking most of his area, and he felt like having two Special Power Ups is already enough. History Background Krone was born in an unknown place in Germany, but one day, he was lost while traveling on a tourist spot with his parents. He never saw them again after this. He stays in place and crying, but two humans took care of him from then. He was sent to England temporarily, and there he was taught how to show the side of a gentleman. Years later, when he grew to having his humanoid form, Krone returned to Germany in the search of his parents, but learned that they are last seen in Inkopolis Plaza. He had to go there, but due to the lack of information he knows about the place, he was lost easily. That was when Stella Stylink met him, who was trying to build her own team. Stella improved his agility, and he later made use of it, with the use of his Mini Splatling, which was a gift from the two humans who took care of him. Stella gave him the Enperry Splat Dualies, which was not available for sale at the time. For the few Turf War matches, Krone used that dualie weapon (a balance of wins and losses), but in a solo match, he lost so badly and held a grudge against an inkling who splatted him most of the time. This made him grow arrogant with his chaotic perfectionist side, and inklings grew a bit suspicious about him. He never felt so betrayed, until Stella cheered him up, saying he felt the way the two of them treated their opponents. She didn't feel the need to start her future new team's win record as of yet. Even though she wanted a full dualie team, she suggested to Krone that he doesn't need to main the Enperry Dualies, seeing that his performance was a bit poor. From then, he realized his Mini Splatling was something special to him since it was with him for a long time, and decided to main it. Stella observed his way of battling, and she knew he'd fit to her team. She managed to convince him in joining it. Throughout the entire days, Krone followed what the team did. At the same time, he was thinking of making his own business in the future. He gained money from various jobs, but couldn't get along with any of it. On the November of 2017, he left to Germany again, this time to make use of his business plan and promising to become a millionaire, while hoping he'd meet his real parents by chance (which did not happen). IaLR Stories Appearances Krone's appearances so far are The Millionaire's Contradiction, where he will be the main focus as he's the so-called "millionaire" there after his stay in Germany, and Chum Calamari, where he is the only royalty to not have fallen to the restaurant's trap. Personality Krone is seen to see things carefully and when he knows something bad will happen, he'll try to get away. However, he uses his great intelligence to help his team and for the sake of other people. He is polite, despite having tried to eavesdrop once. He is also athletic in fighting, especially if he doesn't have his special weapon. He plans carefully with his logical skills, and is able to keep his calmness, even in the worst situations. However, Krone has his chaotic side. He wants situations to go smoothly and perfectly due to his obsession of maintaining perfection. With that side, he can be a bit arrogant at times. Powers and Abilities Natural Krone has no special powers other than the ones from an inkling naturally. In addition to this, he appears to be skilled in solving puzzles, using a snow board, and making use of weak items as useful weapons. Weapon of Choice Krone's main weapon is the Mini Splatling, which has a short charge time and more maneuverability but with a short range time. Despite the weapon not a dualie, Krone is able to roll out and dodge because of its light weight and his great agility. The weapon's sub weapon's the Burst Bomb, which explodes on contact but with less damage, and the special weapon is the Tenta Missiles, which locks opponents and launches four missiles each opponent at them. Trivia *Krone was originally not going to appear in the In a Locked Room series, but the roleplayer couldn't really show some true colors of Sasha and Espella without him in the future, so she decided to bring him up. *He is the only character of Fairy27 and possibly the entire IaLR series to speak with a certain accent so far. In this case, he speaks with a German accent. Category:Characters Category:Owned by Fairy27 Category:Males Category:Inklings Category:Good characters Category:Teens Category:Weapon users Category:Original characters Category:Intelligent